In the medical field, implantable medical leads are used with a wide variety of therapeutic or monitoring devices. For example, implantable leads are commonly used to form part of implantable cardiac pacemaker systems that provide therapeutic stimulation to the heart by sensing electrical activity of the heart and delivering pacing, cardioversion, or defibrillation pulses via electrodes disposed on the leads, typically near the distal ends of the leads. Electrodes or sensors carried by the lead are generally coupled to a conductor extending to a proximal connector assembly for facilitating electrical coupling of the electrodes or sensors to a therapy delivery or monitoring device. A number of challenges exist with respect to such medical leads. As implantable medical device technology continues to be downsized and more advanced therapeutic techniques are developed, new lead arrangements are required. As such, new configurations for electrically coupling an electrode or other sensor carried by a lead to an associated monitoring or therapy delivery device are needed. In particular, electrical coupling configurations are needed that are reliable and can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.